Into the Looking Glass
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Voyager is still lost in the Delta quadrant, and its been a few days since removing Seven of Nine from the Borg. The Doctor needs assistance with removing her implants, and he can't do it alone. Kegan & J/7
1. The Doctor's Trials

**I know this is probably like my 8000****th**** BOP fic, and it's probably like my 400****th**** VOY fic, but I decided a crossover was necessary. I needed some J/7 stuff together along with some Kegan. This seemed to be the best way to do it.**

Into the Looking Glass

It had been thirteen hours since the Doctor had begun the procedure on the newly-becoming-ex-borg-drone Seven of Nine, and he was finding some things difficult. There were certain implants and functions this Borg had that gave the Doctor concern, and he felt unable to proceed.

"Doctor, she's been unconscious for over thirteen hours, don't you think it is time to wake her up?" Janeway asked, a little frustrated that he had kept her under for so long. The last thing she wanted was a damaged ex-borg drone.

"Captain, she has recently been through major surgery, and if I wake her up, she will not only be madder than a wet hornet, she'll be in quite a large amount of pain. I still need some time to study what some of these implants are so that I will know how to remove them if necessary. I want to make sure there are not vital functions that require these implants."

"I see" Janeway said, looking at the now sleeping drone. She could see the scars from the implants and the marred flesh from their removal. Janeway wanted so badly to touch Seven, to let her know she would be alright, but Seven's being in stasis somewhat prevented that.

"Bridge to Captain Janeway" came over the comm system. Janeway tapped her commbadge; "Janeway here".

"Captain, we are nearing an M-Class planet that has approximately 1200 life forms on it. Most of them are human." Janeway smiled for a moment. "Doctor, I'll speak with you later on this." Janeway tapped her commbadge again. "Janeway to bridge: I'm on my way."

The doctor merely shook his head, and muttered under his breath, "Maybe you can find me some help down there…"

Janeway got to the bridge in record time. She stepped on the bridge, and as soon as she heard Chakotay say "Captain on the bridge" she noticed the viewscreen and the beautiful flora of the planet below them. Just as she thought 'he really doesn't have to say that…they kind of know when I'm on the bridge' Kim asked, "Should we open hailing frequencies, Captain?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Kim. You know the drill, all languages…all greetings."

Within moments, they had a response from the planet. "Hello, my name is Dr. Curtis Brumsfeld. What can I do y'all for?"

With that, Janeway smiled. "Hello, my name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation starship Voyager. We were just lost here in the Delta Quadrant, and being explorers, we were curious about your way of life on this planet. May we beam a few people down?"

"That sounds cool to me. I'll send you the coordinates as soon as I…Ethan! Ethan, boy where you at?" Curtis cut the hailing frequencies and within moments Janeway had the coordinates of where they were to beam down.

"Chakotay, Paris, Kim…you are with me. Let's go down to the surface and see what we can find out. We might even be able to gather some supplies from them." Janeway gathered a PADD and left the bridge with her away team. They went to the turbo-lift without a sound, and headed to the transporter room, ready as ever.

"Captain did you happen to see any Starfleet uniforms on anyone while you were conversing with the people on this planet?" Chakotay asked, stepping onto the transporter platform. "I did not, Chakotay. However, that doesn't mean these people aren't friendly."

Then with a nod, and an 'energize', Janeway and her away team were beamed to the planet's surface.

The first person Janeway and her team met with was the person they spoke with over hailing frequencies, Dr. Curtis Brumsfeld.

"Hello Captain Janeway. I must say this is an interesting place for you to hail. The mayor of our town usually greets foreigners, but the frequencies came directly to my office. How can we help you?"

Janeway looked around. It looked very similar to a hospital from Earth. "Dr. Brumsfeld, we are just explorers, and we are just lost in the wilderness right now. Would you happen to know if you have any supplies our ship could use to help us get back home."

"I'll have to connect you with the mayor, who could answer your question best, but I'm sure he won't mind. It's been years since we've seen anyone from Earth." Janeway was shocked to hear this response, so she took it a step further.

"You…are from Earth?" Janeway asked, probing some more. "Most of us were explorers, like you. We were Starfleet officers, and we happened to get lost out here. It was about 5 years ago…this fool named Q made a deal with the captain, and…here we are."

"I see…well we could really use a meeting with your mayor. When do you think you could-"

"Give me ten minutes, Captain Janeway" Curtis said, interrupting Janeway for a moment and looking at his PADD. "I have to go meet with a colleague and I'll send a hail to the mayor for you. In the meantime, is there anything we can get you here?"

"Well…" Janeway thought about Seven of Nine for a moment. "Could you spare a doctor with Borg expertise? We have a crewmember who was a former drone, and our doctor is having some difficulty removing some of the necessary implants."

"I have just the doctor for you. I'll have her beamed aboard within minutes." Curtis said, smiling widely because he knew they were going to have a hell of a time working with the doctor he was sending.

Curtis walked away briefly, and then Janeway turned to her away team. "Chakotay, I want you three to remain here until we can get a meeting with the mayor. Just keep your eyes peeled and…do some exploring. That's why we're here. I'm going back on Voyager to meet this doctor. I want to make sure Seven is well taken care of."

The three officers nodded and Janeway tapped her commbadge. "Janeway to Voyager: one to beam up."

Janeway made it back to Voyager and made a stop on the Bridge to speak with her officers before going to Sickbay. When Janeway got to Sickbay, she could already hear the doctor arguing with someone else, and that someone else was…female?

Janeway could only smile as she walked in, catching the last part of the doctor's argument, which of course was ending by him saying, "I'm a doctor, not the Borg queen!"

"Sorry I missed the argument" Janeway said as she walked over the doctor and his new colleague. The other doctor watched Captain Janeway walk on over to where they were standing, and she was taken aback for a short moment. "I've never seen a female Starfleet Captain that was so pretty before" She said, sticking out a hand to greet Janeway.

"I'm Dr. Megan Hunt. I'll be working with your EMH if he decides to listen to what I have to say."

Janeway smiled at the lovely doctor. Her red hair was rather striking, and Janeway suddenly wondered what she would look like with hair that red. 'I'd better not' she thought to herself before shaking the doctor's hand. "Captain Kathryn Janeway. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Hunt. I only hope you can help the good doctor with this. Seven of Nine has been quite the challenge since we extracted her from the Borg."

Dr. Hunt nodded as she moved over to the biobed where Seven lie in stasis. She pulled out a tricorder and began to scan Seven of Nine, beginning at the top of her head and slowly moving down her body to scan her vital signs. "How long has she been in stasis, doctor?" Dr. Hunt asked, looking at the doctor. "Almost 14 hours. I didn't want to take her out before knowing there was something else I could do to help her."

Dr. Hunt nodded her head and put her tricorder back in her pocket. "Captain Janeway, what all do you know about this drone?" Dr. Hunt was hoping a brief medical history would better help her understand this Borg's physiology.

"She was taken from the Borg at age six, and she's been with them for the last 18 years." Dr. Hunt then realized this was going to be a little bit harder than she thought.

"She was rather hostile when we first took her out of stasis from the first removal of her implants. I hope you have better luck, Dr. Hunt." Janeway said, making a motion to leave.

"Captain Janeway, may I come by your ready room when we are finished here? I would like to tell you myself what we're able to accomplish here."

Janeway nodded in agreement, and then left Sickbay.

"Alright doctor. Tell me what I need to know, and I'll tell you what I know now."


	2. Thank you, Dr Hunt

And so it begins…

Dr. Hunt had just finished putting her gloves on in preparation for surgery, when the Doctor came into the operating room and readied himself for surgery.

"Enlighten me on the surgeries you have completed already, Doctor" Megan said, eyeing the scars on Seven's body.

"Well as you can see, I have removed what implants I could on her shoulders, abdomen, arms, and legs. I began to remove some of the implants further up her torso; however I came to a point near her sternum that had an unusual implantation. What about the pelvic area…around her hips, and the perineal area?" Megan asked, hoping he wasn't just too nervous to work that area. He was a doctor for Pete's sake.

"With the implants still attached at the torso, I would have removed some of the implants around her hips, but there are implantations that are around her hips and are almost identical to the ones on her sternum."

"That still doesn't cover the perineal area" Megan Hunt stated, now almost glaring at the Doctor. 'What is it with men and female genitalia?' She thought to herself.

"The Borg don't have the same bodily functions as humans do. Because they rely on energy from the alcove alone, so to prevent chaffing, or any excretions being released from the body, the Borg have placed a secondary implant inside each orifice, and these implants are not going to be difficult to remove, but they are attached to primary implants on the outer perineal area, which are not going to be easy to remove without having the hip implants removed first."

"You certainly do have an answer for everything, don't you doctor?" Megan said, grabbing a small laser scalpel and removing some of the outer Borg-wear around Seven's chest.

"Well I am a doctor, and I thought you should be fully briefed on the situa—may I ask what you're doing?"

Megan stopped what she was doing for a moment. "I'm removing the outer implants on her chest so that when we go to remove the implants on her sternum, there will be much less extra to remove."

The Doctor nodded and moved up closer on the opposite side of the operating table. "Now" Megan said, beginning to remove some of the excess implants on the top of Seven's chest. "I see you like to keep some modesty, doctor" Megan said, removing a large chunk of the implant and revealing a fair amount of Seven's cleavage. The doctor blushed lightly.

'Man, she looks almost identical to Kate. This is almost going to be like looking into the looking glass when I get back to the morgue.' Megan thought, slicing rather close to the deep implantation on Seven's chest. 'I wonder if Kate's breasts look this perfect.' The Doctor cleared his throat and Megan looked at him, snapping the thought to the back of her head.

"Because her heart is on the left side of her body, these center implants on her sternum will act as wires to assist her natural pacemaker, so they will stretch further than a normal implant. What I would like to do is cut off the excess implants on her chest that I can, and then I will show you how to remove these implants. If they are woven into her chest like I think they might be, we will have to either stop her heart, or leave the implants and let her have a fantastic heart. If we do leave the implants on her sternum, her human immune system will grow to reject the implants, and within 8-10 years, it will be imperative that the implants be removed."

"I would like to get permission from the captain to do the surgery on the heart implants before we go digging into Seven's chest cavity. How do you suppose we remove the hip implants?"

Megan looked almost stumped for a moment, but then showed the doctor the implants.

"Female Borg are much more complicated than male Borg because of their anatomy. Women have natural 'birthing hips' which when assimilation occurs has to be halted to increase efficiency. These particular implants go almost to the bone, so the surgery will be invasive, but because Seven is so young, these implants will not go as deep as they would if she had been around 30 or so."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Now, I'm not a gynecologist, Dr. Hunt. I know the basics of the female anatomy; obviously only what information was placed into my program. This next surgery is going to take some more 'womanly intuition' than medicine, Dr. Hunt. What information can you give me on the female anatomy before we begin that surgery?"

"Well" Dr. Hunt began, beginning to slice up an implant running up Seven's thigh. "Obviously, all three secondary implants will need to be removed. For the first few days after they are removed when Seven is awake will be awkward for her. If you wish, I can remain on board to help her become somewhat used to 'awkward' feelings she may have when her bodily functions begin to return to normal. Once we get to working on this surgery, I can give you more information on the female anatomy. I have a few questions myself as to what is implanted where on her anatomy as well…"

"I'm sure Seven would appreciate that, Dr. Hunt. Now, let's get to those hip implants before the Captain has my program permanently deactivated."

"Alright Doctor, but we might need a screwdriver."

Both doctors were able to remove the implants on Seven's body in record time, and Dr. Hunt began her work on Seven's genitalia directly afterward.

Dr. Hunt removed the devices from Seven's body, and began explaining the use of each one to the Doctor as she removed them. "Well you obviously can understand the outer two, those are normal human bodily functions to which the Borg would need to prevent happening." Dr. Hunt said, placing the two devices on a nearby table.

"This inner one might be a little bit tricky, Doctor." She began looking at the device that seemed to latch onto and covered the entire exterior of Seven's labia. "Every female has a monthly menstrual cycle, and the borg easily could have done a couple things to stop those from happening, but it would seem by the looks of this device, her inner genitalia is completely intact."

"How can you tell that?" The Doctor asked, his curiosity peaking. Dr. Hunt managed to remove the device with some ease. "Look at this device. It remains on the outer labia, but by the looks of it, it secretes estrogen directly into the bloodstream. It also prevents Seven from having a natural menstrual period too. The Borg have no use for natural procreation, so they would have no use for a female reproductive system. I'm actually surprised they didn't do a hysterectomy on her."

The Doctor looked at the device Dr. Hunt had just removed. "This is fascinating, Dr. Hunt! Where did you find out all of this?"

"I work in a morgue. There was once some wounded Borg that happened to make it to my table after some angry people realized what they had done to most of the planet."

"How many did you have, exactly?" The Doctor asked. He really could use this information inside his program.

"Three to be precise: there were two males and one female. One male was once a Klingon, the other was Bjoran. The female had been human prior to assimilation. I found her the most fascinating." Dr. Hunt eyed the sleeping woman. "Alright Doctor, let's take Seven out of stasis, and you are going to want to give her some pain killers before she wakes up. Some of her wounds are definitely going to take some time to heal. I would wait about two hours before you wake her completely. I am going to go speak with Captain Janeway." Dr. Hunt removed her gloves and threw them away in the nearest recycler.

Before the Doctor could respond to her statement, Dr. Hunt had already left Sickbay and was now on her way to the bridge to speak with Captain Janeway. "Computer, locate Captain Kathryn Janeway." Dr. Hunt said, getting off the turbo-lift.

"Captain Janeway is in her ready room." Replied the metallic voice. 'Just where I want her…' whispered Dr. Hunt under her breath.

Dr. Hunt made it to the bridge, and whenever she stepped on, both Chakotay and Ensign Kim acted as if they had never seen a woman before, and stood at their posts with their mouths agape. Tom Paris nodded at Megan as she passed by him, and she nodded in return.

Megan rang the bell to Janeway's ready room and once she heard the word 'come' from Captain Janeway, she entered the room.

"Ah, Dr. Hunt…you are just the woman I wanted to see" said Janeway, offering Megan a seat on her couch. "How is my soon-to-be ex-drone?"

"I asked the doctor to keep her sedated for now, to keep her pain at bay. You should have an almost full human being within the next couple of hours." Dr. Hunt said, smiling at Janeway's comment.

"I knew I liked you when I met you. Whatever bad things your boss has to say, I won't believe it for a moment." Janeway smiled, and sat down next to Megan.

"Haha, you don't know my boss." Megan said, laughing, imagining Kate and Captain Janeway having a conversation about her. "Would you care to know what the Doctor and I were able to remove from Seven?" Megan asked, beginning the conversation that would forever have Janeway confused and perplexed at Borg physiology.


	3. Have a Heart

Dr. Hunt was just about to leave Janeway's ready room when she remembered Seven's heart implants. "Oh, by the way Captain…there is one other surgery the doctor may have to perform if necessary." Dr. Hunt said, moving back towards Janeway's desk.

"Are you not able to perform such a surgery?" Janeway asked, with a somewhat crooked smile playing on her face.

"I am able to, Captain. However…this surgery is rather invasive, more so than the others: this would require the Doctor and I to stop Seven's heart to remove some implants." Dr. Hunt saw Janeway lose her smile in an instant.

"Is this particular surgery necessary for Seven?" Janeway asked, now concerned about what she was going to have to do about this.

"The surgery will be mandatory in approximately 8-10 years from now, based on the rate of her human immune system rejecting the implants. Because this surgery is so invasive, the Doctor and I would appreciate your permission before attempting it. What do you say?" Megan watched as the vein in Janeway's forehead moved back and forth. She could tell this was going to be a tough decision.

Janeway thought for a long moment before giving an answer. "May I see Seven?" She asked, looking up at the doctor with worry in her eyes.

"She has been sedated for now because of the pain from her recent surgeries, but yes, you may see her." Megan said, detecting there was a closer relationship between the Captain and this Borg.

"Take me to Seven." Janeway said, needing to see her new companion before making any irrational decisions on her behalf.

Dr. Hunt nodded, and walked with Janeway out of the ready room, onto the bridge, and then onto the turbolift.

The turbolift ride was almost awkward, as a silence fell between Janeway and Dr. Hunt. Just as Janeway was about to say something to help break the ice, the doors of the turbolift opened, and the two women found themselves in sickbay.

"Ah, Captain Janeway! How lovely to see you" said the Doctor, in a slightly more pleasant manner than his usual tone.

Janeway looked at Seven for a moment, before stating abruptly, "Computer, deactivate EMH program."

The Doctor's program disappeared from sight, and then it was just Janeway, Seven, and Megan Hunt. Dr. Hunt looked at Janeway for a moment. "I wish I had known you could do that. I would have done that ages ago!"

Janeway smiled at Megan once before moving over to the sleeping Seven of Nine lying on a biobed. Janeway held Seven's hand as she looked into her eyes, as if silently asking what she wanted her to do.

"There couldn't be a possibility of you coming back to Earth with us, would there, Dr. Hunt? We could use a doctor with skills as wonderful as yours" Janeway asked; the last thing she wanted was to lose Seven.

"Unfortunately, the answer is no, Captain Janeway. As much as I would love to, I am afraid I couldn't make that kind of commitment. Also, I'm not an explorer like you are. I'm just here for the bodies."

Dr. Hunt looked at Seven's chest rise and fall for a few moments. 'Oh how she looks so much like Kate' Megan thought to herself, feeling an almost sense of de ja vu.

'Of course, she's my only real reason for staying here. I wish—I only wish we could leave together. The sky's the limit…'

Megan felt herself dazing off into space, when Janeway put a hand on her shoulder. "Have you got something you would like to share with the class, Dr. Hunt?"

Megan watched Seven's chest rise and fall a few more times before answering. "Captain Janeway, I just might have an idea."

Megan smiled at Janeway, and for once she knew that this was something she couldn't screw up. "Captain Janeway, I would like to give Seven of Nine an artificial heart. Only…I would like her to keep the one she has. With some Borg technology 'tweaking' as I like to call it, we can keep the implants that are attached to her sternum, and her immune system would not be able to reject them. Not only that, but Seven would indeed be able to maintain the same heart efficiency as she has now."

Janeway looked at Seven, and then looked at Megan. "Where do you suppose you can find some of this Borg technology that you would need for this…'tweaking'?" Janeway asked, a smile returning to her face for a brief moment.

"I'll have to charm my boss into allowing me access to some Borg artifacts we have collected, but I can do that with ease. Once I get my paws on this technology, it will take a few days to ensure everything is working in proper order, and just to ensure nothing is tampered with, I would request to stay on board of Voyager for these next few days if you don't mind."

Megan waited a moment for Janeway's response.

"That seems like a splendid idea, Dr. Hunt. I will have security set up some quarters for you, and if you need anything from us, do not hesitate to ask. You know right where my ready room is. Now, I would like a full briefing on this technology once and IF you get it working before you place anything into a member of my crew. Is that clear, Dr. Hunt?" Janeway's face was now stern, but her eyes still held a soft concern.

"Aye, Captain" was Megan's final response before turning away for a moment. Damn that parasthesia, her hands were numb again.

Janeway had turned to leave, but Megan couldn't resist one final question to ask Captain Janeway.

"She's not just a member of your crew, is she Captain?"

Megan knew her question had hit home. Janeway stopped walking for a brief moment and pondered the question. She wanted so badly to say "No, and I want Seven to know that" but Janeway knew she couldn't. Janeway made a brief comment of, "just get that Borg technology working for me, Dr. Hunt." Janeway then kept her captainly poise and continued walking out of Sickbay as if nothing had happened.

**I'm working on the last chapter as you are reading this…**


	4. Medicine mixed with Mad Science

Dr. Hunt smiled mischievously as she watched Janeway walk out of Sickbay. "Computer, activate EMH." Megan said, watching as the Doctor rematerialized. "Please state the nature of the emergenc-oh, Dr. Hunt! It's good to see you again. What can I do for you, today?"

"Doctor, how much do you know about the electricity of the human heart?" Megan asked, her smile growing just a little bigger.

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow, "As much as any other holo-doctor…why do you ask?" He looked almost concerned.

"Would you like to help me with a little bit of medicine mixed with some mad science?" Megan asked, her right eye beginning to twitch for a second.

"I'm a doctor, not an electrician, Dr. Hunt. However, I am willing to assist if you need it. What did you have in mind?" The Doctor moved over to Megan as she began typing on a PADD.

…

Half an hour later…

…

"Dr. Hunt to Captain Janeway" Megan said, touching the commbadge on the Doctor's chest. "What is it, Dr. Hunt?" Janeway said, touching her commbadge.

"Captain, I'm leaving the ship temporarily to acquire the Borg technology you and I spoke of. I should return by 0900 tomorrow morning." Dr. Hunt said, grabbing the Doctor's commbadge and taking it with her. "I have the doctor's commbadge should you need to get in touch with me and are unable to." She began walking toward the turbolift.

"Wonderful, Dr. Hunt." Janeway said, nodding at Harry Kim, who put a lock on the Doctor's commbadge.

"I'll be seeing you at 0900." Just as Janeway said that, Chakotay gave her a dumb look, as if silently asking, "Why does she have the doctor's commbadge?"

Janeway paid no attention to him, and listened for Harry's call.

"Energize" Megan said, preparing herself on the transporter platform. The young ensign slid up the transporter energizer, and Megan soon found herself right outside of her office.

"She's on the surface, Captain. And she seems to be in one piece." Harry Kim said to Janeway, waiting for her nod. "Good, Mr. Kim. Mr. Tuvok, will you tell security to find some quarters for our lovely doctor? I would like her to be comfortable when she comes back."

Tuvok nodded nonchalantly at the Captain and sent a message to some security team members.

…

Back on the surface…

…

"Curtis, where is Dr. Murphy?" Megan asked, now looking at a PADD to search for some information on the Borg technology she had recently saved.

"You know the chief is in her office. Where's that boy Ethan? He was supposed to be back with my blood samples 15 minutes ago!" Curtis said, putting a hand on his hip.

"He's running an errand for me" Megan said, using one hand to eye the PADD and another to grab a small rack of viles containing blood in it. "Here are your samples, Curtis" Megan said in a deadpan manner, without looking up. Curtis' jaw dropped, but then went to the lab to continue his work.

Megan went to her office for a moment, and transferred her information onto the Borg technology up to Voyager, directly to the Doctor's office, as well as B'Elanna Torres, whom Megan had found out earlier was Voyager's chief engineer. Megan had a feeling she was going to need her expertise on this one.

"So how was your first trip aboard a starship?"

Megan knew the familiar female voice that was standing in her doorway in an instant. Before she looked up at the lovely Dr. Kate Murphy, Megan finished what she was doing and sent it before Kate could have any objection whatsoever.

"It was rather nice, actually" Megan said, sitting back in her chair, looking up at Kate as she walked over to her desk. "And…it wasn't my first time being on a starship."

Kate looked at her with an almost surprised look. "It was before we ended up here. I was about 15, and my high school class went to the museum and they let us walk in the original USS Enterprise. I was actually able to sneak away from our group, and I sat in the Captain's seat."

Kate smiled at the thought of seeing 15 year old Megan Hunt in the Captain's seat of the Starship Enterprise. "It was of course that right after I sat down, some bells and whistles went off and they escorted me off the ship." Megan said with a smile, sitting up and looking at her PADD once more.

Kate sat down for a moment. "I just saw Curtis in the lab. He said you were looking for me?"

Megan blushed slightly. She had to figure out the best—smoothest way to do this. "Yes, I was." Megan said, biting her lip.

"I need some…things" She said, keeping one eye on her PADD as to look for a response from either the Doctor or B'Elanna.

"What kind of 'things' are you looking for?" Kate asked, curious as to what Megan was up to now.

"Borg 'things'" Megan said, she saw Kate cock her eyebrow and knew she was going to need to be more specific. "Specifically, I'm going to need a phase-scalpel, some hydrometric tubing, about 5000 nanoprobes, and some chemical nutrients compatible with Borg and human anatomy."

Kate sat back in her chair for a moment. "You certainly don't ask for much, do you?" She paused. "Is this for that Borg member of Janeway's crew?" Kate asked, a bit angry that Megan would need so much stuff for just one person.

Megan could only nod. "How do your other suppliers and buyers usually sway you into making a decision?" She thought maybe some sarcastic humor would help break the ice.

Kate smiled at Megan's attempt. "Usually they buy me dinner, and sweet talk me. I had one take me out for cocktails, but even after that I told him I was not able to make a decision that evening and I called him the next morning. What's your plan, Dr. Hunt?"

Megan smiled at Kate's comment and said, "Well that depends. What's your favorite restaurant?"

…

Back on Voyager…

…

"Mr. Kim, what is the ship's status?" Janeway said, just to see if they were going to need any extra supplies than what the mayor had already allotted for them to receive.

"All systems functioning within normal parameters, Captain" Kim said in his usual voice.

'If only that were Seven of Nine saying that' Janeway thought for a moment. She then quickly decided she needed to see Seven. Voyager could wait a half an hour on her.

"Chakotay, I'm going down to Sickbay. You have the bridge until I get back." Janeway stood up and got out of her chair. As she went to leave, she stood above Chakotay on the ramp, and stated, "and so help me, if you screw anything up while I'm gone, I'll throw you out an airlock." Oh how she loved messing with Chakotay's head.

Janeway entered Sickbay just in time to see the Doctor wake up Seven, and as she sat up, Seven could only smile at seeing the one person she wanted to see most out of anyone on Voyager.

**Here is Chapter Four! I'm still trying to think about how much to add for your reading pleasure, but I'm also trying to keep this at T rating! I hope you enjoy!**


	5. The Sky is the Limit

"Captain, when did you say Dr. Hunt would be returning to Voyager?" B'Elanna asked Janeway while she was passing through Engineering. "She said she'd be returning at 0900 tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Janeway looked at the PADD of information B'Elanna had given her over and over again.

"I just want to be clear on that information. I want to make sure I'm in the right spot when she arrives, too." Janeway nodded in her response, and kept on walking through Engineering. "I'll keep you posted if anything changes!" Janeway shouted from the turbolift. B'Elanna nodded and waved before going to a station console near the warp core.

…..

Back on the Planet…

…..

"And where do you think YOU are going, Dr. Murphy?" Curtis asked as he watched Kate change her earrings and touch up her already perfect make-up. "Oh this, Curtis? It's nothing." Kate smiled as she put on her lipstick. "Mmhmm…I seen nothing. Nothing is what Ethan does at night. What you are doing there ain't nothing. Who are you charming tonight? Your DA friend? Or someone else I need to know about?" Curtis smiled as he pried, sitting down for a moment on Kate's couch. Kate rolled her eyes for a moment. "If you MUST know, Curtis…Dr. Hunt is treating me to dinner tonight. And that is all."

Curtis stood to leave. "Yeah, just dinner…Ok." Kate rolled her eyes again as she watched him leave.

"Well if that's what he thinks, maybe I should change my shoes…" Kate said to herself, changing into the shoes she knew Lacey was fond of.

Megan received a text from Kate at approximately 7:30, saying that she was going to be late thanks to Curtis, and asked if it was alright to meet at the restaurant. Megan replied that it was fine, and headed on over to Kate's favorite restaurant, Ortolan. "I had no idea she liked French food…" Megan thought to herself as the hologram waiter sat her down. Megan ordered a glass of Rosé and anxiously awaited Kate's arrival.

Megan nearly dropped her glass when she saw the blonde woman walk into the restaurant. She looked like she'd just climbed out of a Glamour magazine. Megan stood for a moment and watched Kate walk over to the table. "Oh that hair," she thought to herself, "and that make-up. Where did she find that spectacular dress? Oh…those shoes!"

Kate sat down and the first thing Megan said was, "nice shoes" with a smile.

"I'd like to think so," Kate said, flashing her pearly whites. "Is the Rosé good here? I've never had it before." Kate asked, motioning to Megan's wine. Megan nodded, unable to speak since she had just taken a swig of her drink as Kate asked. When their waiter came back over, he took Kate's drink order, and the order for the appetizer as well as the women's dinners.

The two women hit it off splendidly. The dinner went well, and their conversation went from work to space, to the past, to childhood, to children, and many other things. When the check came, Megan grabbed it before Kate had a chance to watch it hit the table, and smiled when she realized it was less than she thought it would be.

The two women finished everything, and left the restaurant around 9:30pm. When they walked out to their cars, Megan was about to ask Kate if she wanted to stop by for a drink, when she felt someone grab her hand and then kiss her on the lips. At first, Megan was startled, and then realized it was Kate who was kissing her, and she melted into it.

When they broke the kiss, Megan smiled at Kate, and asked, "Would you like to come back to my place for another drink?"

…..

Onboard Voyager…

…..

"Mr. Kim, have you seen Chakotay?" Janeway asked Harry for a moment, noticing her first officer had not shown up for duty that morning, and did so without notice. "According to this, he is in Cargo Bay One, Captain." Kim answered in a fairly monotone voice. Janeway nodded and stood. "Mr. Kim, are there any important boxes or cargo in Cargo Bay one?" Janeway smiled mischievously. "No, Captain. Everything was moved out yesterday." Kim looked a little worried for a moment.

"Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge. I'll be back shortly. I need to take care of some business with Commander Chakotay."

Janeway left the bridge and made her way to Cargo Bay one.

…

Planetside…

…..

Megan finished getting dressed, and kissed Kate on her way out as the two women headed towards their cars. Megan got to the morgue at exactly ten minutes to 0900, and beamed onto Voyager at precisely one minute beforehand.

"Dr. Hunt to B'Elanna Torres" Megan said, tapping the Doctor's commbadge on her chest.

"B'Elanna here" B'Elanna said, tapping her own commbadge.

"B'Elanna, I'm on my way to sickbay now. Would you beam up the materials I have directly to sickbay?" Megan stepped onto the turbolift. "I'm on it now, Doctor. See you in Sickbay."

Megan arrived in Sickbay in record time, noticing B'Elanna, the Doctor, and Janeway beside Seven of Nine's biobed. Megan nodded to the three people and prepared herself for surgery.

"Laser scalpel" Megan said, as B'Elanna handed her the laser scalpel. "Nanoprobes." She commanded, receiving the syringe from the Doctor. Megan watched as the nanoprobes went to work and sewed Seven up in a matter of minutes. After that, she high-fived both the Doctor and B'Elanna.

Seven was in stasis when Megan came out of sickbay into the office where Janeway was. "Captain Janeway, Seven is in stasis now. Her surgery went well. You should be able to see her in about three hours."

Janeway stood and moved over to Megan. "I-I can't thank you enough, Dr. Hunt. Really, that was so generous and magnificent of you." Megan smiled her usual smile. "It's no problem, really. I'm so glad I could help."

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Janeway asked, putting her hands on her hips for a moment.

Megan had turned around to leave, and stopped for a moment. "Actually, there might be one thing" Megan said with a mischievous smile on her face. She turned around again and left the room.

…

Planetside…

…

"Kate, are you sure? I couldn't bribe you any other way?" Megan asked, as if pleading for her life.

"I need more than a day's notice Megan! And, what if we die out there!? What will happen then? And, do you really think Curtis could handle my job?" Kate said, her tone firm and her hands on her hips.

"Kate, if I didn't truly love you, and if I didn't believe we would make it to Earth in one piece, I wouldn't have asked you to go in the first place, but I think this is something the both of us could really enjoy—"

Before Megan could finish her statement, Kate had pulled her into a spellbinding kiss. When they parted for a moment, Megan asked, "What was that about?" And Kate responded with a "you said you love me. I love you too, Megan. I love you oh so much!"

Megan smiled and kissed Kate once again. "Wait, what are we going to do about Lacey?!" Megan asked, pulling apart for a moment.

"Are you saying she can't come along?" Kate said, realizing if Megan went anywhere, Lacey would have to go. Megan just smiled and kissed Kate again, before grabbing Kate's hand and her bag and heading out the door to her home.

…

Back on Voyager…

….

"Mr. Kim, are our new guests all on board the ship?" Janeway asked with a smile.

Harry checked his computer and nodded, stating, "Yes Captain, all three." Janeway thought for a moment…_Three? Megan has a daughter that I don't know about? Hm. Who would have thought she had a daughter._

Janeway sat in her Captain's chair and tapped her commbadge. "Captain Janeway to Dr. Hunt" She stated with a smile. Within moments Megan replied. "Dr. Hunt here."

"Dr. Hunt I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to view our take-off? You have five minutes." Janeway stated, eyeing her new first officer, Tuvok. "We'll be right there, Captain." Megan responded, before grabbing Lacey and Kate's hand and going toward the turbolift.

"You know Captain, it is a terrible shame that Chakotay could not be here to watch this" Tuvok said with a sly almost smile. "Well Tuvok, I don't think he will be sorely missed. I'll keep his picture inside the Cargo Bay near the airlock if anyone wishes to say good-bye." Janeway said with a slight giggle. She then whispered to Tuvok, "You won't tell anyone will you?" Tuvok looked at Janeway and put a single slender Vulcan finger to his mouth to indicate his lips were sealed.

Just a moment later, the turbolift doors flew open and Drs. Megan Hunt and Kate Murphy walked out, tagging along the young Lacey Flemming with them. The three women stood on the observation part of the bridge, and awaited the Captain's signal.

"Alright, Mr. Paris, take her out; let's go home." Janeway said, looking at Tom.

"Ay Captain. Coordinates set for the Alpha Quadrant, Warp 1." Tom replied.

"Engage" were Janeway's last words before Voyager left the atmosphere and flew into orbit; into the vast space of the Delta Quadrant, making its way back home.


End file.
